


Owl Pizza Delivery

by PeregrineBones



Series: 1977 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineBones/pseuds/PeregrineBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus moves into his new apartment, and he and Sirius order pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Pizza Delivery

It has been a good day, or had been.

Remus has spent the day almost entirely alone which he likes. He has been kept company by Indigo, the beautiful Siamese cat he has had since he was ten years old, who has come to live with him in London from his parents house in Wales. He has been unpacking and setting up his flat, his glorious new flat, his very own flat, three small rooms stacked one over the other, connected by a rickety stair. The whole arrangement is tacked onto the back of Florian Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor by what could only be magic. It is cramped and dusty and dirty, it is cheap and Florian is giving him a break on the rent for helping out in the shop on weekends. It is his own, his very own and Remus paid Florian first month’s rent and last month’s rent and signed the lease a week ago. He has spent the day cleaning and dusting, washing windows and unpacking, arranging his books and records.

The wonders of this flat go on and on. There is a wooden door which Remus has painted a deep periwinkle blue just because he likes the color. There is a hook outside the door with a pot of geraniums, blooming red, hanging from it. There is a room downstairs with a ratty sofa and a stone fireplace, with a tiny kitchen squeezed into one corner, a two burner stove, and a coldbox, a sink with a magical scrub brush that does the dishes on its own, a small round table and two rickety chairs.

Up the creaky, narrow staircase there is a bedroom, with a large bed that takes up most of the room, which Remus bought off of Florian Fortescue for ten galleons, and a tiny bathroom. There is an owl perch outside where a stray owl will often land, hoping for a job and an owl treat. Remus bought a big box of them at Eeylops Owl Emporium this afternoon, and it sits on the bedside table. And then, wonder of wonders, the narrow staircase ascends further, to a tiny room above the bedroom, with windows on three sides, with bookshelves built into the entire fourth wall. It is a study just for Remus, and he has spent a good part of the day lugging up boxes of books and arranging them on the shelves just so. And there is a ladder that descends from the ceiling if he taps his wand to a certain place on the wall, which leads to a flat roof that looks out over Diagon Alley, laid out below like a promise.

Remus has a job which starts in 3 days, as a research assistant at the Magical Branch of the British Museum. It is accessed through coded series of wand taps on a certain stone in the tomb of Nebamun, in the Egyptian section. The pay is barely enough to cover the rent and keep Remus supplied with Ramen Noodles and Owl treats and the occasional butter beer, but it is step toward an academic career, and he is filled with hope.

Sirius is supposed to start as a bartender at the Leaky Cauldron next week, but he has been away for three days now, all ready training for some secret mission for the Order. Remus is taking the oath next week. He wishes they would be assigned to the same mission, but Dumbledore says he has something different in mind for Remus. What it is he has not said. Sirius is expected back tonight. He said he would stop by, and Remus has left the door unlocked for him.

Remus lays down on his new bed, on his belly. His muscles are sore from carrying boxes, there is dust in his nose from cleaning, and his skin feels gritty. The sounds of people laughing and chatting as they pass by his flat below are gradually fading. It is getting late. Indigo has gone out the open window, over the rooftops, exploring her new home. The almost full moon is singing in Remus’ blood. It is making him impatient, making him horny, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His skin is tingling, electric, the moon is pulling at his bones. It seems Sirius should be here by now. A little knot of worry starts in Remus’ chest. Perhaps something has happened to him? Perhaps he has found something better to do? Remus’ agitation is growing but he feels stuck to the bed. He will be all right if Sirius doesn’t show, he tells himself. He’ll take a bath in his tiny new bathtub, make some Ramen, smoke a joint. He doesn’t need Sirius, not this much, not really and ….oh.

A soft step. A softer breath across his neck. Remus shivers. The breath comes again. It is indescribably delicious. It is all that Remus wants, ever, for eternity, that breath across the super sensitive hairs on the back of his neck. He is instantly hard, his cock pressing into his trousers, into the soft mattress he is lying on.

“Don’t move,” Sirius breathes. He reaches under Remus’ chest and pulls his t-shirt over his head. It is a warm night and Remus’ skin is sticky. The cool air feels good on his bare skin. The mattress shifts as Sirius sits beside him on the bed. Sirius is brushing his shoulders with his lips, first one then the other. Remus feels his breath on his damp skin, the brush of his hair. He moves to the back of Remus’ neck and his tongue darts out. It is all slow and delicate and incredibly sexy. Remus is more turned on than he has ever been. Sirius keeps kissing his back. His lips are gentle, but insistent. He nibbles and licks. His mouth is hot but leaves little wet patches that cool in the gentle night time breeze coming in the open window.

Sirius puts his hands on either side of Remus’ shoulders and lowers himself onto him. His cock is pressing into Remus’s arse. Through all their layers of clothing, trousers and pants, Remus can feel him, a hot pressure, making him moan. Sirius is kissing his neck and impatiently pushes Remus’ head to the side with his own. Their faces scrape together roughly, until their mouths find each other and they kiss, hard and deep, tongues reaching hungrily into each others mouths. Sirius is still digging into him. Remus’ cock feels huge against the bed, and “Don’t move Moony,” Sirius whispers again.

Sirius shifts his weight off Remus and slides his trousers and pants down without undoing them, then undoes his own clothes and wiggles out of them. He kisses Remus’ back again, gently, slowly, then lowers himself down again until his full weight is on Remus’ back.His cock is against Remus bare arse.With a slightly impatient rush of air through his nose, he thrusts his hips forward. Remus' cheeks separate a little and Sirius reaches around and his fingers are around Remus’ cock. Sirius groans and they are moving against each other, Remus thrusts his hips up and Sirius is moving against him, faster and more rhythmically, his breath coming in hot little gasps against Remus’ neck.

Sirius pauses, and Remus feels his weight shift, off to the side a bit, and Sirius is rummaging about and ….oh…. There is a wet slickness around Remus’ arse and Sirius fingers rubbing him, stroking, exploring a bit and then his cock is pressing into Remus, hesitant at first, then more insistently, and Remus is pushing back, they are finding their rhythm. Sirius is moaning now, cursing, calling his name and that hot pressure is inside him, making everything more intense. Sirius’ hand is slick on his cock and it feels, like nothing he has ever felt, and he just wants to keep feeling it, he thrusts harder against Sirius , hears him gasp, he feels him shuddering inside him, and Remus is coming too, of course he is, the pleasure spreading up through his belly to his chest, his head and out through his limbs like liquid gold.

 And as he is still coming Sirius is gasping into his ear “I love you Moony, I love you” Remus rolls over puts his arms around him and kisses him full on the mouth, but Sirius pulls away from him and there is a desperate look on his face. “I’m scared Moony,” he says. “I’m really scared. I didn’t think this was going to happen. I didn’t even want this to happen.” He runs his hand through his hair. He is still breathing hard. His hair is sticking up at odd angles and there is a storm in his grey eyes. “But you feel so good and you smell so good and you get this Moonyish look on your face and the little bird is fluttering in my chest . And I want to kiss you all the time. And bite your ear. And then you smile at me and it just keeps happening, and I’m too happy. I know it can’t last and I’m scared.”

Remus has no idea how to respond. He wasn’t expecting this. He pulls up into a half sitting position and settles Sirius between his legs and starts scritching his head. It must be the right thing to do because Sirius sighs and settles into Remus’ lap like he is never getting up. “I’m scared too,” Remus manages. He keeps scritching. If Sirius were a cat he would be purring.

“I’m scared, too," Remus says again. “But I like it. And it must be obvious that I love you too. Isn’t it?” he adds worriedly.

“Is it obvious? You never say much…… You do?”

Remus swallows.“Yes, I do,” he whispers.

Sirius still looks worried. “We’re poofters,” he says.

“I guess.”

“If we’re just doing it to get off, then that’s all right. But if we love each other, then I think we’re poofters.”

“I love you.”

“Oh.”

Remus, who is pretty sure the poofter question is all ready answered for himself is silent for a while “Can’t we just be us?” he says at last.

“I … Yes!” says Sirius. “We’re just us.”

They lay there for a little while. Remus keeps scritching Sirius’ head. If a little bird is fluttering in Sirius’ chest a large eagle has spread it’s wings and is soaring inside Remus’ heart.

“I never fancied a bloke before,” Sirius says at last.

“I never fancied anyone but you.”

“Oh. ….Really?”

“Really.”

“Good thing I finally caught on," he says with a grin.

“Good thing,” says Remus wryly. Sirius puts his arms around Remus and snuggles in with a sigh. They lay there together for a while. It feels good just to hold each other.

“Next time you should be the boy," Sirius says softly, into Remus’ shoulder.

Remus is startled again. “What?”

“You heard me.”

‘Me?”

“Mmmmm, yeah.”

“Would you… would you really want me to?”

Sirius looks up at him, a flinty look in his eye. “It should be fair," he says.

“I….um….”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about,” says Sirius sagely.

“I.…um….have, yes….thought about it….But I’ve never….You know….”

“Shagged anyone?”

“That. Yes.”

“Moony,” says Sirius, smiling at him indulgently, “I really don’t think you’ll have a problem. I should know. Besides, you’ll be learning from an expert.”

“Ha, ha.”

“It’s true!”

Remus mumbles something into Sirius’ neck. “What was that Moony?” he asks, lifting his chin.

“I said, you are pretty good at it.”

Sirius chuckles at that, and pulls him close. “It should be fair,” he says again. “And you’ll be fine, you’ll see.” And then they are kissing again, slow and lazy and soft.

“Hungry?” Sirius asks after a while.

“Yes actually,” says Remus, realizing that he is.

“Me too. I’m starving,”

“I could make Ramen,” says Remus doubtfully. He had bought ten packets in a muggle shop the other day.

“If we had an owl we could order a pizza from Machiavelli's,” says Sirius. “They’re open til midnight.”

“Aren’t they a bit dodgy?” asks Remus doubtfully.

“Their pizza’s all right.”

“There’s an owl perch outside the window. See if there’s one out there.”

Sirius is back in a moment with a large tawny owl on his arm. Remus is suddenly stunned by the sight of Sirius, standing naked before him, the owl’s claws gripping his wrist. He gives a little involuntary gasp. ”Feast your eyes, Moony,” he says with a cocky grin. “Got a piece of parchment?”

“On the dresser, probably,” Remus squeaks. Sirius goes to the dresser and rummages around, then returns with a scrap of parchment and a pencil stub. He sits on the edge of the bed, writing, then pauses, sucking on the end of the pencil. “Anchovies?” he asks thoughtfully.

“Ick,” says Remus, budging over to read what he has written. “Olives,” he declares.

Sirius finishes writing, wraps a couple of sickles in the parchment and ties it to the owl’s leg. Remus gives it an owl treat and it is gone with a whoosh into the night air.

Sirius flops back onto the bed on his back, his head behind his hands.“I’m sorry I was so late,” he says to the ceiling.

“It’s all right,” says Remus. “I was just getting a bit worried is all.”

“I ran into Regulus on the way here.”

“Oh.”

Sirius continues to stare at the ceiling. Remus gets up and goes over to the dresser, extracts a packet of gillyweed and rolls a joint. He lights it and passes it to Sirius and for a few moments they sit and smoke silently, passing the joint back and forth.

“How was it then?” asks Remus at last.

“Terrible. He’s a git.”

“Did you hex him?”

“No.”

“Good self control, there, Pads. What did he have to say?”

“Lot of rubbish. He’s all about the supremacy of the wizarding race these days. Went on about the dark lord, the new world order. Told me I should join up while there’s still time. Etc. Etc.

“Oh…… You didn’t hit him did you?”

“No. We had words is all. But it …. Wasn’t Pleasant. Said a few things he needed to hear.”

“I see.”

“He’s just a kid, Remus.”

“So are we, really,” says Remus. “He’s not of age yet. Too young to join the Death Eaters, at least.”

“I don’t know,” says Sirius reflectively. “The war is coming, Remus. It’s all ready here really. Two more muggle borns were killed in Surrey this morning. You probably haven’t heard yet. It’ll be in tomorrow’s paper. Voldemort is going to need willing wands. I don’t think he’s going to be too picky about fine points like being of age. And Regulus…..wants this. He’ll join up with them as soon as they let him. I know he will.” Sirius sighs.

Remus does not really know what to say. “I love you,” he says at last, because now he can.

“I love you,” Sirius replies, putting an arm around him and pulling him close. Remus yawns. “You haven’t even told me about the last three days, about the Order and everything,” he says sleepily.

Sirius grunts. “It was... interesting," he says. “I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow, all right?”

With a whoosh of air the owl is back. A white box, tied with twine, is dangling from his claws. It says Machiavelli’s in old fashioned script. A drawing of a devil, holding a three pronged fork, leers from the cardboard cover. Remus feeds the owl an olive and he hoots and flaps his wings in appreciation, then swoops out. The pizza is absolutely delicious, still piping hot, the cheese gooey. Indigo comes silently through the open window and licks the grease from Remus’ fingers, and purrs.


End file.
